Fixing a Broken Heart
by LouderThanSound
Summary: When Mimi's heart is broken, will Dimentio comfort her in her hour of need, or will he make fun of her? DimentioxMimi Oneshot.


All was quiet in Castle Bleck. The icy droplets of rain harshly pelted the window pane of Mimi's bedroom on that grisly day. No one was in her room with her; Nastasia and O'Chunks had gone to Flipside to run some errands for the Count, Count Bleck would most probably be with Tippi, and Dimentio, well, nobody really knew where Dimentio was.

Instead of flipping through glossy magazines, watching the latest episode of Super Ultra Goomba Bros or counting her vast collection of Rubees, Mimi was perched on the end of her bed, her head bent so that her harlequin green hair covered her face. In her hands she held a red photo frame, with a photograph of her and a boy of the same age. From time to time, delicate tears from Mimi's eyes splashed onto the glass of the frame.

_Why...what was wrong with me? What did I do wrong? _

Suddenly, a portal appeared behind Mimi, and Dimentio stepped out of it. In the mood for some sadistic pranks, Dimentio silently crept up on Mimi and poked her in the pack, catching her off guard. In reaction to the poke, Mimi jumped in the air, startled; she managed to drop the photograph onto the floor.

"Dimentio, you doofus!" Mimi cried, getting on her hands on knees on the floor. "You made me drop..."

"What did I make you drop, Mimikins?" Dimentio replied, floating around to the front of Mimi so he could get a good look of her face. Mimi knew what he was doing, so she tried her best to hide her tear-stained face behind her green bangs. After all, she didn't want Dimentio of all people to see her in such a state.

"It's...nothing." Mimi sighed, still searching for the photograph. She didn't want the entire Castle to know she was still upset. She had managed to mask the emotional pain she was going through when she was around everyone else, only to burst into tears when she was alone in her room. "Anyway, I left my door locked, which means that I wanted a little bit of privacy."

Dimentio was determined to make Mimi tell him what was going on. "Mimi, I may be a jester, but I'm no fool." He gently put his gloved hand on Mimi's shoulder. "Tell me what's wrong."

Mimi sighed, lowering her head even more. "Him."

Dimentio paused. "Oh. You're still blubbering over him? Seriously?"

Mimi immediately stood up, her face centimetres from Dimentio's. "How DARE you say something like that! He was possibly the best thing that happened in my life! You don't understand! You haven't ever met a person who's made you happy, someone who makes you laugh, someone who understands you! You're such a heartless person, I bet you don't even know what love is."

With that, Dimentio grabbed Mimi's wrists, and pushed her against the nearest wall. "For the record, you don't seem to know ANYTHING about me. I understand EXACTLY what you're talking about. In fact, someone who resides in this very castle makes me happy, makes me laugh, who understands me. So don't you ever say that I don't know what love is."

Mimi's eyes widened. Dimentio's face was so serious – something none of the other residents of Castle Bleck had ever seen.

"Look, ever since we met, I knew I had feelings for you. However, if any of the other residents knew of my feelings, I'd end up being the laughing stock, and wouldn't be taken seriously when it came to battle and evil. So I was heartbroken when you started dating that jerk. Even though you constantly talked about how 'charming' or how 'amazing' he was, there was a small spark of hope inside of me believing that we could be together. Don't be disheartened when I say that you shouldn't be blubbering, it's just you shouldn't waste your breath thinking about that jerk, when I could treat you a lot better than he ever could."

Mimi was speechless. She had never heard anything with such...emotion from Dimentio.

"Dimentio..." Mimi choked. "No one has ever said anything like that to me before..."

Dimentio smiled. He moved his face even closer to Mimi's tearful one, and threw his lips onto hers. This sensation of finally embracing his love made Dimentio smile into the kiss. After all, even villains can get the girl of their dreams.


End file.
